Break Up
by Dalourice
Summary: Sometimes love lasts, sometimes it doesn't, sometimes a relationship falls apart. 3x4


Break Up

Trowa and I were far from perfect when it came to our relationship. We used to argue over stupid, little, petty things but people still saw us as the perfect couple. They still said Trowa and I were destined to be with each other forever, we were soul mates, that they've never seen a more perfect couple.

Boy where they wrong.

Things started to go wrong with us bit by bit. Trowa was spending more and more time at work and when he was home he was normally glued to his laptop typing up reports. I knew his work as a Preventer was important and it meant that he was very busy with work but it left me feeling neglected when I would go to sleep in an empty, cold bed and wake up to find the blankets cooling from where Trowa slept, if he'd slept in the bed at all.

Ok I admit that's a bit harsh. Trowa wasn't the only one too busy with work. At least he would take time off work but I never did. I would still be there looking after my company and L4, making sure everything was running smoothly. There was times where I would be the one working until stupidly late, going on business trips to far away places and bringing my work home with me.

I suppose we're both to blame for that one. As out work loads increased we both spent less and less time together until we was lucky if we saw each other once, twice a week and then it would be a miracle if it lasted more than an hour. The few times that we did see each other was normally spent screaming at each other. It seems that as out workloads increased so did our need to argue. It was no longer about the petty things but about the big things.

After about a year of this it got to the point where we barley talked. Our sex life had died completely. Hell we didn't seem to kiss or touch at all anymore. It was strange considering in the beginning we couldn't keep our hands off each other, we was always joined at the hip, I would normally have a big goofy grin splashed across my face while Trowa would at least have a small smile and now there was nothing. There was no snuggling in the morning or random make out sessions while watching TV. It would be lucky if we even sat on the same side of the room as each other.

The only time we seemed to act civil towards each other was when we got together with our friends. We'd act like nothing was wrong, we'd smile at each other, hold hands and look like we was still very much happily in love. The others would compliment us about happy and perfect we seemed and neither Trowa nor I told them otherwise.

Duo found out about it though. It may have took him over a year but I knew he'd figure out something was wrong eventually but then again if you walk in on your best friend crying his heart out you bound to guess something is wrong.

I told him everything. I told him how we had drifted apart when work commitments had got too much, I told him how the only time we seemed to speak recently was in anger. He was shocked. He couldn't believe that out of all the couples to have problems it was Trowa and I.

We talked a lot that night, drinking our way through four bottles of wine. It felt good to talk and get everything off my chest. The last year or so with Trowa had caused me so much pain. That it was nice to get it all of my chest. I recall Trowa coming home at about two in the morning and walking into the kitchen to find my and Duo very, very drunk, pulling prank calls on Heero. He just shook his head as he heading to bed leaving me and Duo laughing our asses off on the kitchen floor.

The following morning I woke to find myself curled up with Duo on the sofa downstairs with a pounding headache. Duo left around midday and I took a nap during the afternoon.

Trowa came home just before seven that night. He came into the bedroom and changed out of his uniform, waking me up in the process.

I realised then as I saw him walking around the room that things couldn't go on as they had been. During my talk with Duo I realised I couldn't keep putting myself through this pain any longer. Since Trowa had entered we ignored each other. There was no passion there anymore; there was no kindness or tenderness. We was just two people who happened to share the same house.

"Trowa?" I asked pulling my knees up to my chest to hug them.

"Hmm?" He replied not even turning to look at me,

"We need to talk," I said quietly.

Trowa turned, looked at me and sighed, "I guess you're right," he replied and sat down on the end of the bed.

"We can't go on like this," I told him. I felt like my heart was slowly being pulled out of my chest and squished. Strange isn't it? Despite the last year I still loved him. I took a deep breath, "I think we need to take a break. Look at us Trowa. We're not happy together at the moment. We haven't been for a long time. When was the last time we talked or kissed or made love? It's been so long I can't even remember." I felt tears begin to form in my eyes.

"You want us to break up," he stated before standing up and heading to the wardrobe. He pulled out a bag and started to fill it with some clothes.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"You want to break up. One of us is going to have to move out. It's your house so logic dictates I leave," he pulled on his coat as he headed out of the room. "I'll come pick up the rest of my stuff another time"

I watched him leave the room as the first tears began to fall from my eyes.

I stayed in bed and cried. I don't know how long I stayed in bed but after a while Duo turned up.

"Hope you don't mind I used the spare key to get in," Duo said as he waved the spare key in the air.

"It's true then. You guys broke up. Heero called me when Trowa turned up at his place", Duo came over and sat on the bed. When I didn't reply he just held me until I cried myself to sleep.

Authors note

I always said I wanted to write a sequel to 'The Way To Say I love you' but I could never come up with something. This can be it. I kind of have a continuation planned for this story. I should hopefully get round to writing it if people like this one

All I have done the last few days is live Gundam Wing and this is the result . Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
